The Animal Facility
by Your108thNecromancer
Summary: Phoenix was a normal boy, until disaster struck him. What could befall him when he later goes back? Romance, passion, and action, of course! After a terrible accident befell him at a young age, he returns there with a blank past in mind. Which, of course, doesn't work out. M for safety. Inspired by 3 different books.
1. Introduction

It's a beautiful day outside, nothing wrong at all. Who doesn't like it when the birds are singing and the flowers blooming? Even better, we see nothing wrong for our 7-year old protagonist, who is staring out the window of his mother's car blankly, daydreaming. He usually did that when anxious, and what could build anticipation more than a trip to the facility? That's the term for where his mother worked. It's also the setting, place where the plot happens exposition, blah blah almost everything. It's also a place of danger, romance, determination for protecting those you love, and a place where disaster strikes both anthromorphs and humans alike.


	2. Exposition

Haven't we all had those kinds of times where we thought to ourselves, about ourselves? I have. Right now, I'm thinking of me. Who am I? Phoenix Conray Hall, named after the soldier who trained Achilles (and where I was born),

I'm a striking image of my father: wild blonde hair with a high amount of spikes near the ends of it, where my face is. No kind of hat can hide my Sonic side. I have two eyes, that are lizard eyes: Horizontal, golden, and almost slitted. That's almost the only thing I take after my mother: she's a dragon, no joke, but my father is human. My skin is pretty fair, but pale, and my face is like any child's. So, cute and adorable, right? I guess. My teeth are sharpened to a point, but that's only because Mom likes it better that way. By all definitions, my nose, ears, face size and all are 'standard', but my eyes are kinda big. I'm about 6 inches smaller than all the other kids my age, but thinner, too, because I'm a vegetarian, and I prefer low-calorie foods. I just wear whatever's there, but today I'm wearing a green jacket, blue tee, and jeans, cause I get to go see Dad. He's really cool!

Mom works with him on weekends, but on weekdays she's a stay-at-home type of mother. Dad looks like every doctor you envision does: a labcoat, clipboard, pencil tucked somewhere safe, always looks tidy. Except his pencils are usually in his endless pockets, clipboard the same. I don't see him much, but usually on weekends I do, when he gets home from work. We all go to the park and play, usually.

I'm not exactly popular, mainly because I'm so shy and quiet. My best friends are books, and two skeletons who are also not all too popular. I wonder if they'll be at the facility too. Probably not. Welp, we're here! The big dome itself, beautiful marble and quartz packed into a huge semi-circle.


	3. Explanation

Oh….god...what happened? I'm surrounded by people all of a sudden, and...shit. The red and white van, the ambulance has arrived. Amberlamps always arrive too late though. One of the paramedics crouches down to my level.

"Son, what happened here?" He asks in a gentle tone. I open my mouth to answer, and nothing comes out. Huh. Coulda sworn I could talk. Then, my vision fades and my throat feels pretty wet right now, and I don't need to be Einstein to know what happened to me.

….

So I'm sitting here in the hospital, about an hour after I woke up. I saw Mr. Donald waiting by me, and I never thought a doctor could deliver a Batman announcement by just being there. Mr. Donald was Mom and Dad's boss, and he was like Santa: Rotund, jolly, a pretty big beard, and a love for holidays. We often went to his house on the bigger holidays. His brother, Ronald (he's teased for having red hair and both brothers last name being Mcdonald), is kinda the opposite: moody, anxious, lithe, and hates anything non-living. Ronald is kinda like the vice-boss, but he interacts with patients...well, one, but that's for a good reason. I noticed the somber look to Mr. Donald, and saw Ronald wasn't there with him. Gee, the possibilities are so limited.

I notice that I can't see the whole room, and I also feel something over my left eye. Or, at least, what used to be my eye. Looks like I'm a pirate for a while. Yarrrrr. I want to say hi, but I already know I no longer have that freedom.

"Conray…" Donald starts, but he doesn't need to. I lean over and give him a hug, 'cause I know he needs one. And we hold it for a while.

That was an hour ago. I can already foresee my problems: vision loss, orphaned, scarred, and mental scarring. It turns out, Ronald was part of a conspiracy antichrist team, or CAT. Apparently, they tried to bomb the facility, and it kinda succeeded. As in, the bomb. They tried to raid it too, but once Ronald realized his mistake, he attempted to stop them. He failed, miserably. So did my father. The patients, however, were extremely pissed, and savagely slaughtered the attackers. A lot of the staff died in the explosion, including my mom. I managed to live, missing most my throat, my left eye, my skin on my face, and part of my legs. Yowch. They're already broken from the Grand Canyon Incident, and now the flesh is charred with third-degree burns. Faaaaantastic. So I guess I'm gonna have fun, huh? Or as my friend Sans puts it, 'You're gonna have a bad time'.

(Any suggestions people? PM me, I always check. I'll take OC's if applicable for patients or staff, but please, if you submit an OC, don't spam it. I'll look at it, I promise! Take care y'all.)


	4. Kate

So here I am. Yeah, look at me, huge dingus back here at this place only but a few months later. Back at the facility. Why? I feel like I should be somewhere a bit familiar, maybe be with someone familiar. Right now, I should probably tell you about Kate, since my visit to her approaches, as well as, yay, more exposition.

…

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems. Perhaps it's a time you've seen in your dreams. When anthros were brand-new and humans didn't like them, and they all went to war. The outcome? We're all in an uneasy tension, racism rampant, and murder higher than ever, 14 billion here now, not including any PLANTS or objects converted. However, we get along a lot better here. It's like a reverse civil war in America: North doesn't give anthros nearly as many rights, while here, they're treated as equals (some laws, obviously, are for our safety from them.). A lot of those that follow their own animal customs are very un-custom now, such as matricide, cannibalism, and even incest. This facility is for those especially that are anthro (there are, weirdly, no anthro snakes or worms, and a lot of dragons that are anthro in mind but not in body. We do have Naga's here though) and have done something that qualifies as due to insanity, or they are insane. Sometimes it's because of accidental murder, or because here is safer than prisons.

So now we have Kate, easily the most wrecked. Ronald, and only Ronald, was her doctor, partly because of how dangerous she is. She's a snake, yeah, with some pretty cool features. Her eyes are like mine, vertical and gold, while she also is a LOT bigger: she can wrap the whole length of her tail around Donald and have room left, while she's thicker than Donald, too (that's just about how wide she is.). She's adapted her system to be omnivorous, and even as a boa constrictor, won't choke everyone to death if they breath. Bad thing is, she loves to coil around people to 'hug' them, and also to make sure they don't go away. She gets extremely lonely in her apartment (all patients live in apartments, 2 room, yet they are still labeled as cells.), and maybe it's because why she's there. She's a class five, High Danger, but when she came she was class three, Moderate danger. Her sister had died, and in her grief, had managed to somehow accidentally eat her corpse. Then her parents were shot dead by some Northside gang hyenas, which lurk around here a lot, and she accidentally ate their corpses too, except her mother was alive. So she kinda ate her mom. Brutal, right? But she rose to class five after she kinda-sorta broke too many bones, asphyxiated too many doctors, and was very fond of cuddling for comfort.

Despite that, I went down with Dad one day while he was her doctor, about a year ago (she's 7 in human years right now, like me), and she's the main reason I heard crackling when my Dad stood up straight. But either she felt gentle or I'm really resilient, but when she coiled her tail around me, sure, I could barely breath, but I still didn't break a bone. She loosened up a bit and we talked for hours after that, and again the next day, and next weekend the same. She's one of my best friends, and will no doubt be distraught at the one person who cared for her deeply gone. Ronald was almost a different person around Kate: almost as if he knew she really needed someone like him. I knock on her door. No answer. I do so again, and this time I hear Kate, crying, and answering in an obviously shaky voice from crying.

"G-go away…."

I give the secret knock instead, the theme to Mega Man 2. She opens the door, tears fresh on her face but a thin smile present upon seeing me. That made me feel a bit better, knowing I could brighten her day just a little bit by simply being there.

I felt her tail curl around me and tighten hard, and pull me inside, her closing the door with her tongue. She just sobs again and nuzzles into my chest, her grip tightening. There's nothing I can do but give her a hug. So I do just that, and hold it there a while.

"P-p-please don't leave me Connie...I-I can't stand being alone…"

I think it's good I can't talk, or else I'd have to blatantly tell her I was moving to NC to live with my uncle. She probably thought I was talking due to shock, which was wrong, but if I could speak, I wouldn't be saying anything. She remains in the state she's in for an hour before falling into a very fitful sleep, squirming about and squeezing me harder, until she finally calmed down. If I ever slept over, I would always be her teddy bear, to give her comfort knowing she's going to sleep with someone there. She lost Ronald, but she has me and Donald. And that's all she has left.

….

Wow. I had forgotten about this thing. It's 10 whole months since my last journal entry, here in NC. I just found out some news. Remember what I said about me moving away, and then at least Kate would have Donald left?

I now stand corrected about that latter statement.


	5. Reunion

Day 1.

It was a nice day outside. Phoenix grunts as he gets out of his vehicle, on his lamer leg. He didn't expect the ground to be firm again. He was quite charming, his hair more dashing than ever, his one good eye solemn and caring, while his face was modest and attractive to young women. He stepped out the car with his things. After all, doctors lived at the facility, so he'd need to pack. He stepped in, Melissa the receptionist sitting there. Melissa was a lava creature, but that didn't matter. What matters is, she gave Phoenix his Keycard, ID card, and room number. He nods as thanks and heads to his room, and unpacks. He gets to deal with Class Five and Six: The highest rank of danger is 6. He goes to a certain room, 505, and knocks.

"Go awAAAAAAY!"

He hears a clearly agitated voice yell. And for the first time in years, he speaks. He was waiting right for this moment.

"Hey, Katie. I made a remix for our secret knock."

He hears silence, and it's silence of disbelief. He can tell.

"C….c….could you do it?"

And he does so, now the Mega Man 2 Medley. Kate opens the door, a look of shock on her face. It's been so long alone for 19 years. She had gotten bigger than ever, as well as hungrier, and definitely more oversensitive, overprotective, and powerful. She slides her tail around his ankles, which curls up with part of her tail around his whole body, up to his neck. She drags him inside, closes the door, and lunges at him. He's knocked on his back, as Kate's extremely heavy body piles on top of him, her wrapping around him not with her tail, but the bigger part of his body, her head at his. She looks overjoyed and anxious at the same time, him smiling through all of this.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" He asks her, his voice averagely deep and light in pitch.

Kate presses her head against his, and in a weak and wobbling voice, says "I can't believe you came back...I missed you so much! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" She shouts loudly. "I WAS SO ALONE! PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN!" Her grip tightens around him so much, a slight creak on his almost indestructible spine is heard. To his non-surprise, he sees her crying heavily, letting years of being alone wash away. She tightens her grip more and more, easing it after 10 minutes, to which he sees she's fallen asleep. He wants to tell her he had no choice. That he'll stay with her, no matter the cost. And that he won't ever leave her again. But for now, he lets her sleep. Wriggling his arm out of her grip, he strokes her back, to which she murrs. It always soothes her sleep. And he does that for a long time.

Day 2

When Kate woke up, she saw that he was waiting for her. He must've stayed up for 10 hours, or fell asleep and woken up earlier. He then explained that he couldn't have stayed, you know, that his relatives kept him, and that he works there now, as a doctor: and her one and sole doctor.

"You know...Connie…" She says, smiling at him. But he finishes her sentence.

"Happy birthday, Katie."

She sniffs a bit, trying not to cry at her best birthday gift she could ask for.

She knew she'd have to let go of him at some time. However, she refused to do so for the whole day. He caught her up on what he did: you know, college, medical school, driving. She told him that she'd done neither jack nor shit. The new boss, some Don guy, was the head boss. His son helped out around the place, usually in class 1 and 2. He was excited to help out, but she never opened the door for him, because she really wasn't in the mood. She cuddled him close the whole time, nuzzling him after about every pause. It wasn't just loneliness: she had gone through teen years without any outlet for her hormones, and she had a massive crush on Phoenix. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him because he was so close to her in friendship and also accidentally seeing her without any clothes on (not his fault, hide and seek hijinx). She had always hoped her Naga form would be pleasing, but never knew if he liked her. Little did she know, he had a (not-as) big crush on her, too. It was just chemistry. At night, she soundly went to sleep with her little Connie pressed up against her, her warmth and calming heartbeat putting him to sleep soon after her, and before she fully went to sleep, she nuzzled him one last time. She was gentle today, and also not allowing him to move (his tract is nearly destroyed due to a disease, so he takes nutrient and vitamin pills to sustain him. It's the future, don't question it! It's like the purge, it just works!). She had held back, and by god when she didn't….she smiled mischievously at the 6"5 man, small compared to her, and went to sleep, body filled with lust and mind filled with ease.

(Next chapter: Any OC character patients, but if there are none, I'll go with a safe one. See a next one!)


End file.
